The Muse Wars
by PakiNoor
Summary: with an intercontinental war looming over them, our heros must once again defen what is dear to them.But first, the new and old faces of team seven must deal with their past for afuture to exist.In the end the question is:is their bond truly unbreakable?
1. Chapter 1

_**THE MUSE WARS**_

_**WRITTEN BY: PAKININ**_

**CHAPTER 1: The Otokage's Decision**

….................................................................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER:If I owned naruto or any related brands, would I really be wasting my time writing fan fiction when I could be playing with oodles of cash? Didn't think so either...

"_inner sakura"_

_'thinking' _

_flashbacks/genjusus/memories_

"demons"

"talking"

on with the show!

…..................................................................................................................................................................

_**Ninja stats report**_

_**location : The hidden leaf village.**_

_**The land of fire.**_

_**TARGET DESCRIPTION:**_

_**Sakura Haruno:**__** Apprentice of the godaime. Former student of the copy ninja. Current protege of morono ibiki . Best friend of the kyubi acclaimed master healer of the land of fire. One of the four greatest tai-jutsu masters of the land of fire. Genin at 12. Chunin at 14. Field promotion to jounin at member at 19, and Captain by the age of 20.**_

_**CURRENT AGE : 20**_

_**CURRENT PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: hair: shoulder length, pink**_

_**eyes:almond shape,green**_

_**build: slim, toned**_

_**height: 5 feet 2 inches**_

_**skin: fair**_

_**noticable marks/scars: katana inflicted scar- left side of abdomen; ANBU tatoo- left bicep; the number 7 tatooed below it; two inch tatoo of a scarecrow on back, between shoulder blades**_

_**WARNING: LAST TATOO IS A SEAL. DO NOT ACTIVATE IN ANY WAY. EXACT RESULTS ARE UNKNOWN.**_

_**ABILITIES: **_

_**Kekai genkai: none**_

_**Tai-jutsu level: S class**_

_**Nin-jutsu level: S class**_

_**Gen-jutsu level: S class**_

_**Weapons mastery: S class level of control in following areas: katana, staff, fans, archery.**_

_**Healing abilities: medic nin- S Class.**_

_**Chakra control: perfect**_

_**NOTE: since the demise of Senju Tsunade, Sakura Haruno is the only known master of the angry fist fighting technique.**_

_**TOTAL MISSIONS UP TO DATE: D RANK:22**_

_**C -RANK: 21**_

_**B- RANK: 23**_

_**A RANK: 39**_

_**S RANK: 25**_

_**FIRST S RANK MISSION AT AGE OF: 16 ( rescue of the godaime kazekage from akatsuki)**_

_**STATUS: Successful.**_

_**MISSIONS SUCCEEDED: ALL**_

_**MISSIONS FAILED: NONE**_

_**GENIN SQUAD MAKE UP:**_

_**Team leader: **_

_**Kakashi Hatake...................................................................................................................**_

_**( active--- ANBU -former, ANBU captain-former,former leader-team seven, former leader-team kakashi, currently Rokudaime hokage of konoha)**_

_**Uchiha..................................................................................................................**_

_**( defected---current Oto kage)**_

_**2. Naruto Uzumaki.............................................................................................................**_

_**(active--- ANBU captain, current apprentice to Rokudaime hokage, apparent successor as nandaime)**_

_**3. Sakura Haruno..............................................................................................................**_

_**(active---current second in command medic of konoha general, joint second in command of interrogation unit [ANBU], ANBU captain, currently assistant to Rokudaime hokage)**_

_**TUTELEGE: **_

_**Hatake: Rokudaime hokage, former genin squad leader,(active)**_

_**Tsunade: medic nin, master of angry fist technique(deceased)**_

_**Gai: jounin, tai-jutsu expert(active)**_

_**Lee: ANBU elite, tai jutsu master of konoha(active)**_

_**Ibiki: ANBU, head of interrogation department(active)**_

_**Kurenai: gen jutsu expert, jounin (active)**_

_**Kiba: jounin, tracking expert (active)**_

_**Neji: ANBU captain, tracking expert (active)**_

_**: ANBU, second in command interrogation department, disguise master(active) **_

_**: sole weapons master of konoha,jounin,ANBU(active)**_

_**ASSASINATIONS: **_

_**Akasuna no Sasori (on first S class mission)**_

_**Daiymo of the land of lightning**_

_**Yondaime raikage**_

_**Yondaime mizukage **_

…_**..........................................................................................................................................**_

" I did'nt think she'd be that strong... !"

"..."

"My lord?"

"...Hn"

"What's wrong four eyes? Too tough for ya?"

"Shut it seigutsu!!!--"

" Enough. Hebi Red . Hebi Aqua. How strong she is, is irrelevant. She will be brought here. Hebi giant will take care of proceedings with the hokage. Red...you will befriend her. Aqua... body guard."

"Umm, my lord?"

" ...Yes Giant?"

" What if she wont come? Or if the hokage or kyyubi forbid it?"

" Then we kick their-!"

"You will do no such thing. You will report back with our summons. You will not offend Konoha or it's people in any way.

Understood Red?"

"..."

"..._Karin..._"

"Hai... sir..."

" in that case, team Hebi! Dismissed!"

" HAI!"

A poof of smoke, and the infamouse Team Hebi dissappeared, leaving the elders and a fifth occupant in their wake. One by one, the elders turned until they faced their kage. As he had during the entire meeting, he was still looking at the ( now closed) file. For a few minutes they observed last the sole female occupant, the youngest and bravest of them, ventured to speak.

"How can you be so sure?"

"..."

"She has a life there. And the whole ninja world knows how she now feels regarding you... how can you be so sure of her offering her assistance to us? The hokage will not be willing...how do you this is not a mistake?"

At this, the three men, who had been trying to quiet her all along, gasped. Their leader may have tolerated her so far, but questioning his decisions? A mistake? The kage made no mistakes... never... to think otherwise was an offence punishable by death. There was no way they could save her now...

"I am aware of all of this, hime... but I am counting on the girl herself to accept my... offer...of a sort. Do not worry, she will come."

Their jaws dropped. _He was letting her live?_ Why?

The blue haired women was still not satisfied.

"But why? Why would she come? There is nothing that we can offer to her, to them, nothing that could make her willingly come to us. Even _you are not enough._then how? How are we to-"

"Konan. We know that."

The rooms occupants froze. None of them dared to turn and meet the one eyed glance of the new occupant. Not even konan.

The man behind the desk finally looked up. With two words he greeted the new comer

"......Madara sama."

The masked man returned the greeting with a nod of his head, before retuning his attention to the sole female advisor.

"I am an immortal Konan , one who can not forget, and as such, it is my unfourtunate fate to be able to sift and peer though every situation, every aspect, before I can reach a proper conclusion. Then again, this sharingan might also be a factor...none the less, rest assured, she_ will _come. For I have forseen it. Is that clear to all of us?"

The blue haired woman masked her emotions as she had done so long ago for her lover and nodded. With a final glance at the man-_he's stil a boy!_- seated behind the desk, she rose to take her leave. The others followed her lead, though admitedly with much more enthusiasm. They exited , carefull to avoid touching the revered uchiha who calmly stepped aside to allow them to leave. Madara then calmly went to sit across his still seated leader. Said man sighed before lifting his gaze to meet the other remaining occupants. For a while all was quiet.

"She's right you know" the older man commented calmly. They may have been discussing the weather.

"I know."

"We might all be killed."

The other's gaze hardend.

"_WE might. You will not."_

The other man gazed incredulousley at his disciple.

"But of course my apprentice! I am perfectly aware of the possibilities!"

The leader stared at him a while longer before responding:

"Hn."

Again there was silence, before the young leader broke it.

"...but I will not die. Not until I have done what I must. I will live to fullfill my vow."

"And what is that?" asked the aged uchiha quietly, though he already knew his answer.

The younger man closed his eyes, as he was hit by a sudden wave of nostalgia.

_Three genin sat in front of a jounin instructor. The first two had completed the necessary introductions. Only the third, a dark haired, brooding, male was left._

Madara Uchiha waited a few minutes longer befor rising from his seat.

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike many things, and I don't specifically 'like' anything."_

" I will see you later then, my kage..."

The silent man did not even seem to notice his departure. It was not until the door shut with a click that he opened his eyes. With a start he got up from his desk. It was the end of another session.

"_...what I have is not a dream, for I WILL make it a reality..."_

As if unaware of his companions departure, he softly began to answer his question, all the while being attacked by a bout of memories.

_A blond banshee momentarily subdued as she gushed over him. A blue haired heiress, attempting to fight. A brunette with her hair in two buns, fighting for all she was worth. Another blond, wielding a large fan._

"_I will recreate my clan."_

" To recreate my clan..." He closed the file, and put it neatly back in it's tray.

" … _and kill..."_

"...certain people...who have caused me much heartache..."

He had grown older, perhaps a little wiser, due to which his origional aims had changed, just a bit...

_A lazy geniuse watching clouds, when he should have been training. A fat boy beside him urging him to have a potato chip. A powerful hyuga, attempting to take him down. An overenthusiastic green blur, bouncing off the walls. A bug user, attempting to aid him. A white pup hanging by it's laughing masters shoulder, barking it's pleasure as they raced through trees and bushes. A misunderstood sand user, now a leader, who had defeated death. A puppet master, playing with his chakra strings._

"I am not an ordinary ninja...i am much more..."

_A red eyed gen-jutsu user walking beside the now deceased heir of the sarutobi clan._

_A much larger green mass, spinning and crushing enemy nin in it's wake. An old man, gazing across the land in which all his people lived. _

"I have _become_ so much more..."

_A pink haired genin smiling. A blond idiot, yelling. A masked teacher, looking on indulgently._

" I am an avenger..."

_A black haired youh, so like him, yet so diferent, coughing up blood from the last attack. Poking his forehead one last time._

" I am a traitor..."

_The same girl, charging towards him, intent on showing him her new strength. The blond,intent on fighting him. The teacher, no longer hesitating._

He moved to window, clasping his hands behind him as he stared out over his actions reminded him of two people whom he had given up on.

_'Sandaime, sakura'_

_The trio, now with two more supporters, once so intent on bringing their prodigal son home,now willing to forget him, to move on..._

"I am a leader..."

He stared out to the setting sun.

"_Sasuke kun!"_

"_Teme!!"_

"_Sasuke..._

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. And I will not rest till I have completed my will pay. I will make them all pay. I am the Otokage. I will protect these people. I will recreate my clan. I will avenge my brother. And I will be avenged. I will not allow them to forget that. To forget _me._"

The sky had taen on a pink tinge. Shades of orange and light gray and silver. Rays of a flaming red. As he watched, he silently payed tribute to those he remembered the most.

_'Sakura, dobe, sensei,...aniki...madara sama. Soon, soon I will fulfill my promises to you . Soon I will fulfill all your expectations of me.'_

He smirked as he rested his arm against the glass, leaning his head against it as he watched the last few dieing rays of sunlight colouring the horizon pink.

_'Sakura, i'm giving you what you asked for long ago. It's what you wanted is'nt it? Will you accept it now?'_

…_.........................................................................................................................................._

Several hundred miles away, the rokudaime's pink haired assistant sneezed in the process of handing her employer some files. The silver haired kage looked up with a worried frown on what was visible of his face.

"Are you sure you're allright sakura? Thats the sixth time you've sneezed so violentley sneezed in the last hour. I know our relationship goes beyond even a student teacher one, and as such we are supposed to share everything, but i'm afraid i'll have to draw the line at ger-"

"Allright, allright, I get it." she smiled back at her ex-sensei. " just a cold is all..."

"Either that or someonoes talking behind you back ugly. Wouldnt be the first time, since talking to your face would result in competiton for the position of ugly hag of konoha...then again, you would still give them a run for their money-THWONK!!!"

"Sakura, that was my favourite paper weight. Now it's all dented."

"Sorry kakashi. I'll replace it."

A few minutes later, as a grinning sai left the room, kakashi stood and laid a hand on his favourite girl's head, causing her to look up. she smiled as he pulled his mask down. And when he put an arm around her,she couldnt help but lean in to his embrace.

"Dont worry saku-chan, no ones conspiring against us. You'll see."

She smiled again, as he kissed her forehead. But her smile froze in place at his next words.

"Everything will be allright sakura, it'll be allright."

He would never lie to her, never let anything harm her,this she knew. But even as she relaxed again into his embrace again, as they looked out, over their village, she could'nt help the old feeling of dejavu creeping up on her.

_'Why does that make me feel even worse?'_

If only they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MUSE WARS**

_**Written by: pakinin**_

_**Chapter 2: It's good when you say something that catches attention, but maybe THIS was a bit too much???**_

…_**........................................................................................................................**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own **_Naruto _**or any related merchandise or brands. I do however own this fic. Any attempts at plagarism only imply a lack of imagination and control over your criminal urges. It also gives you the label of a cheat. Usually, I condone labels,but in this case I'll make an exception. If you really dont mind that eating at your conscience then do as you will. You'll only be harming yourself, cuz nothings as good as the origional.

…_**.....................................................................................................................................................................**_

Three shadows flited over the ground. Faster...faster...just a little longer...They stopped to refill their bottles, his water spooking of a few birds. Then they resumed their journey. Catching speed. Testing their limits.

The forest was getting thicker. The path was getting narrower. The sky was growing was getting closer. Suigetsu was growing wearier. Juggo was growing tenser. And Karin was getting...annoying-er...

"Sharky, that a'int even a _word."_

"Can it Red. My mouth. My words. My choice. So shut your mouth."

" Perhaps we should wait for this mission to end before we continue with our daily activities."

"Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with the giant."

"...What the fuck??? Are you implying I do this on a daily basis???"

"..No."

"...But Juggo, you just said-"

"I was not implying anything." Innocent as possible.

Silence...

Suddenly Seigutsu burst into laughter.

"Oh bloody hell! Kuddos Juggo my man!"__

Karin growled.

"Why you-"

Juggo cut in:  
"We are approaching Konoha's borders."

Karins whole outlook changed dramatically.

"Aw hell yeah. Now maybe we can get to that sorry excuse for a fan girl and get the HECK home!"

…..

Suddenly-!

_Snip!_

_Swish!_

_Thud._

_-_a kunai logged in the trunk where Karin's head had been mere seconds ago.

" What the hell?"

All three shinobi stiffened, before hurtling to the ground. Regaining his balance on his feet, Suigetsu looked around. '_What's going on? I didnt hear anyone. An illusion? Oh no...Karin!'_

Juggo was having the same thoughts._'hmm … possibilities?1: we've just been spotted. 2: or theyve been around for some time and we just failed to notice a chakra signature-though I doubt it. But either way we're still caught. But I still dont sense anyone...or anything... Wait, genjustu? ...Err..Karin looks differ- Oh my...'_

Karin however... _"WHAT THE HELL????_ MY HAIR!!! WHO DID THIS??"

Her_(sexybeautifulohmypoorbaby!!!)_long red hair was gone, completely gone. Her head was completley bald. Shiny like a billiard ball. Despite the situation, Suigetsu nearly succumbed to his desire to burst into an uncontrollable fit of insult spiked laughter.

Juggo fought the urge to join Suigetsu's smirking. He cleared his throat.

"Dispell your genjutsu, we mean no harm to Konoha. We bring a message from the Otokage. We -"

"Oh stop already." interrupted a tired voice. Karin's ears perked up. That voice sounded female. Only then did she se her surroundings. The earth was gone, instead was a churning, bubbling gelatinous gray mass. The trees were gone. Instead were writhing, twisting, bleeding bodys, their faces unidentifiable. There was no sun. Instead there were swirling blobs of colour covering the sky, dark reds, dull blues, dim yellows, and sudden, infrequent bursts of wjte light, stnging their eyes. She suddenly felt nauseouse and dropped to her knees, vomitting uncontrollably. Suigetsu twitched, as if he might be joining her soon.

"Ok" there captor spoke again. "Put your hands up."

Quietly, Team Hebi did as was asked. The voice sighed.

"Dispel..."

The images cleared. Karins bald top shimmered back to her(_hotsexyjusthowsasukesamalikesit!) _red hair, as they breathed a sigh of relief. Then Juggo looked up confused.

"If I may ask miss, how are we still holding our hands up? That only existed in the illusion."

Miffed, Suigetsu lowered his hands, throwing the trees around them a furtive yet incredulous Karin looked up, before following Suigetsu's lead.

Their captor chuckled dryly.

"So your Otokage actually sent someone bright for the first attempt...must have been a mix up."

Suigetsu was startled to hear three more voices joined in, albeit a little louder then the female._'What the hell? There are more of them? And we didnt notice before??? how?'_

Juggo must have been thinking on the same lines. The taller boy coughed.

"Could you come out now please? As you can see, we mean no harm to you or your village,-" as an after thought, he added, somewhat hesitantly "-Leaf-san?"

_'That stopped their laughing all right." _Karin grinned smugly, thinking of Juggo's words. Suddenly her smile faltered. She whipped around to face Juggo, not noticing Suigetsu doing the same with an expression of astonishment and growing fear similar to her own.

"W-what did you say Juggo?" She asked softly. He did'nt answer at first, instead he pointed to the branch she had been on before. She looked and gasped. There was a strange kind of kunai still embeded into it, a few strands of red hair(MYHAIR! Karin realized) hanging from it. Juggo continued to look at the tree branches overhead them, but answered her qestion loud enough for everyone to hear:

"That tri-kunai is a relic of the fourth Hokage. Otokage sama said all such relics were inherited by his trees got thicker with each step we took, as if they were growing stronger to repel us. The Moukuton. Those crows we saw...they were a signal. They were all black and shiny, and they flew away as soon as they saw Suigetsu's water refill our bottles. Must have been ink birds. And the genjutsu, we didnt even feel it. Nothing but perfect chakra control could establish that kind of illusion for that long. Not to mention, we heard no static from radios. There was no disturbance in the surroundings. Everything went so smoothly. There is only one team in all of the Land of Fire with that kind of team work, and all the other abilities."

Suigetsu sucked in his breath. _'SHIT!'. _Karin however took a little longer to put it all together. But it was long enough.

Long enough for their captors to come to a decision. Just as she put in the last piece of the puzzle, Krin heard a slightly louder "Kai!", before their surrondings again shimmered into another reality.

_'A genjutsu inside a genjutsu? I was right after all.'_ mused Juggo grimly.

Karin blinked. She was confused and frustrated. Very much so. So it only took a few seconds before she let her frustrations be known.

"Ok! Dammit! You had your fun! Now just show us your fucking faces so that we can give you the fucing message, so we can just get this over with dammit!!! I am just so- Aaahh!!!"

Karin jumped back several feet, coming to a stop flat against a tree to avoid a second tri-kunai that had been aimed for her-

(A/N...lets just leave it there shall we?...thankyou.)

Startled, they listened to their remaining captors speak up for the first time.

"Ugly, why are you continuosly using his things? You do realize that there are better methods of announcing your interest in a male-"

"Dont call her that baka. Her damn boy toy will murder me."

"Can you boys give it a break? They can hear us now that shes released the genjutsu."

"Enough."

Suigetsu perked his ears. There it was again. That soft female voice was all it took to control her teammates._ 'Juggo_

_was right. It IS them, oh crap. Oh fuck. Oh geez. oh-"_

"-just shut the fucking hell up! And show yourselves will you?" Karin. Ofcourse. Who else?

Silence greeted her -

"IF you wish so. We wouldnt want to be unhospitable to our guests now, would we boys?"

Karin opened her mouth, a scowl planted on her features, but her witty retort died a timely demise some where between her throat and her lips when four figures dropped from the branch exactly above them to the shadows below, dusting themselves of, taking their time, before emerging._'CRAP! The only place we didnt look. Of course.'_

Team Hebi watched, transfixed.

_These were no ordinary shinobi..._

A whiskered blond, stooping to retrive his fathers kunai before looking up, his eyes resting briefly on Karin before skimming over her teammates, a seriouse expression on his handsome face. Despite herself, Karin blushed.__

_**'Naruto Uzumaki'**_

_These were not even considered human_, _they were legends, idols even..._

A black haired youth paused (OMG!HOT! Cue the blushin Karin) to make a hand seal. At once, a few shiny crows flew towards him, then melted before raining on to a scroll he held out. Suigetsu swore in his head. _'Of course! Ink!' _

_**'ROOT no Sai'**_

_They were heros for crying out loud! Only one of the older ones was missing... ofcourse, HE was ruling his village._

A brunette smiled softly at Suigetsu before readjusting his blushed again.(WHATISWRONGWITHME?) A slinking vine plucked a stray leaf out of his following companion before placing it on the ground. The said shinobi( _'It must be the kunoichi!' _ Juggo mused) laughed as it patted her head before returning to its origional poistion on the tree they had dropped from, which coincidentally, was the one Karin was resting against. She almost fainted (IWASLEANINGAGAINSTTHAT!) and jumped away.

_**'Tenzou'**_

The three males had stopped after the first few steps, but the kunoichi continued till she was a few steps from Juggo, before coming to a halt and peering up at him. The girl smiled softly after completing her observation of his face, then dropped her head, chuckling softly.

"The one day that overprotective man lets me out of the office, I end up with this on my hands. It's not bad enough he wont let me do something as trivial as_ border patrol_ without my old team, I end up with _Sas-gay's _cronies to boot."

She sighed, not looking up as Karin finally cracked.

"Cronies???? WE ARE THE ELITE TEAM HEBI! OTOKAGE SAMA'S _BEST_ TEAM, AND FURTHERMORE-"

"-Further more? I really don't care." The cloaked woman finally raised her head to look at Karin. She looked into the redheads eyes for a few seconds before motioning with her hand. At once multiple vines snapped around the sound nins, leaving them paralysed. Simaltaneosly, four blonds appeared around each member, each clone holding a kunai in one hand and an ink rat perched on its left shoulder, fangs bared. The boys remained still though Suigetsu's mind was racing. _'they did'nt even move!! how?!' _Karin however, was a different matter.

Thrashing and shrieking, the red head swore at the approaching cloaked figure. Said person however paid no heed to the girls insults, and only stopped when she was an inch away from her. Staring back at her, Karin couldnt help feel a bit.._. unnerved_...

and finally succumbed to seething in silence. As if satisfied, the other girl laughed.

"_BEST TEAM??? _Even that bastard could'nt be that desperate could he?_"_

Karin gasped, only one thing registering.

"BASTARD??? HE IS THE OTOKAGE AND HE DESERVES MORE RESPECT THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE AND I-I-.."

The kunoichi seemed to be waiting.

"Yes, you were saying...? You what?"

Karin smirked.

"I am his _girlfriend_ bitch!so now you know who you're talking to you-!"

The cloaked kunoichi threw back her head and laughed out loud. Juggo and Suigetsu squirmed. _'nice going foureyes!'_

Karin was officially pissed._'ugh...if I could just see her face!!! I'd claw her tongue out! How dare she!!! who does she think she is? No seriously? Who is she?'_

The girl stopped laughing abruptly, snapping her eyes to Karin's again. A glint drew her eyes to her neck.

_'OH MY GOD IT'S A FUCKING KATANA! HOW DID CLOAKFACE GET IT HERE SO FAST?!?!?'_

The other girl finally spoke up.

"Best team? Girlfriend? All I see is loud mouthed brat who cares more for her looks then her jutsu-hmm, kinda nostalgic eh naruto?"

The blond clones grinned at her comment and let out small barks of laughter.

Karin returned her eyes to her captor only to find the kunoichi raising her hands.

_'EEK!'_ she closed her eyes, expecting another genjutsu. She only opened them when her 'opponent' and said oponents teammates laughed out load.

"I thought youd like me to greet you properly!"

"What?" She screamed at her pink haired-WAIT! Pink haired? She did a doubletake. The kunoichi had thrown away her hood and cloak. Bright, intelligent, and now, amused green eyes looked back at her. They were framed by pink locks. Karin blinked

as the wind blew a few locks in her face. Correction. SOFT pink hair. And long too. Wait...hair...that rang a bell...

"It was YOU! YOU WRECKED MY HAIR-!"

"-in an illusion, yes."

Karin … was stumped. Juggo ...was silent. Sugetsu … was in heaven. He'd had'nt known the meaning of silence since joining Team Hebi, thanks to Karin's yapping. This pink haired girl was a godsend, no! An angel. He felt like kissing her. He would kiss her...if he was'nt wrapped up in vines and surrounded by angry blonds and rats spitting ink. Still, even that could'nt stop his grinning at the blond, who gave him an understanding smile and an eyeroll in return. Who said the ninth jinchuriki was slow on the uptake?

Karin was not so impressed...a little...but not that much. She chose to return to glaring at the admittedly slightly attractive pink haired kunoichi. The pinkette grinned and stepped back.

_'ofcourse-' _she thought,_'H**aruno Sakura**...'_

Sakura smirked. "by the way, I did'nt appreciate that coment you made earlier."

Karin's hyperventilation started all over again. She choked on air at the pinkete's next words:

_'Nothing could be more embarrising than this situation! How could it get any worse?'_

"So...you're Sasuke's latest fangirl eh?"

_'Scratch that' _she swore under her breath as Suigetsu roared with laughter, _'it just got worse.'_

…_..........................................................................................................................................._

_**Next chapter: Yeah we've changed. Dissapointed? Good. Consider it payback...**_


End file.
